91 Drowning
by RipJawWolfFang
Summary: Matt & Mello are out on a walk in the snow when they decide to take a short cut across the ice, could there adventure end in tragedy? A sweet little oneshot written for my 100 theme challenge on deviant art. Whammy days. Shounin Ai.


**91. Drowning**

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE, DUH!_

_Waring: Matt x Mello snuggling and loving, Set when Matt and Mello are 13 but there is no yaoi hear, sorry guys, I don't do shota! _

_FLUFF WARNING! FLUFF WARNING! FLUFF WARNING!_

_I really just wanted to write something sweet ^.^ but this is also for my 100theme challenge on deviant art!!_

.com/

**_

* * *

_**

**_MELLOS POV:_**

Another long day at the orphanage built to house the most brilliant child minds of the entire world was drawing to a close, snow covered buildings glowing a faint orange in the dyeing sunlight. The air was brisk and cool, breaths turning into clouds of pale mist as it hit the chilli outside world.

It would be dark soon, and both I and my redheaded companion where at least a half an hours walk back to the dormitory. We had gotten lost in our own little world and somehow wandered far away from the boundary's of the house; Rodger would not be pleased when we returned not that either of us cared in the slightest if that old fool punished us.

Looking over at the boy walking beside me, his hands buried deep in his cream coloured jacket pockets; his posture slightly slouched over in an attempt to ward off the cold. Matt didn't like the cold, but he would always have so much fun going on walks with me out in the snow. 'Just being with you makes it worth it,' he would always tell me while bundled up next to the radiator with the flu the following week.

"Mells?" the gamer mumbled, catching my attention, "Can we take the shortcut back, its really getting cold"

The younger boy really did look freezing; he was shivering slightly and was clearly tired from our trek. His eyes where fixed in the direction of the buildings that would offer up there warmth as soon as we stepped through there open doors.

I agreed and without another word, we changed directions slightly to cut across the frozen lake, cutting a good 10 minuets of our journey but also meaning we would have to tread more carefully, something I wasn't the best at.

We got to the edge of the ice coated water, if it had been a little earlier in the year it would still bare the scars of ice-skates from all the children in the orphanage, now however it wasn't safe anymore, melting just enough to become a hazard. There was a rumour that someone drowned hear after falling through the ice and into the awaiting water, although I highly doubt that it's true.

Carefully I step out onto the frozen river, quickly manoeuvring across it with little difficulty, my boots gripping the slippery surface easily and making it feel little different to walking on the snowy path we had been on moments before.

Movement is so easy that and fast that I am on the other side of the ice before I glance back and Matt who I had thought was just behind me. The redhead however was sliding around a little, his hands finally out of those deep pockets, flailing them around wildly as he struggled to steady himself. I couldn't stop a sly grin from forming across my face as I watched him struggle.

Finally he managed to regain his balance, shooting me a glare from those emerald eyes that wouldn't scare a kitten and simply made him look more adorable trapped out there in the middle of the frozen waters.

Reaching down into my left pocket with a gloved hand I pull out a new chocolate bar, unwrapping it, and started devouring it happily; staring at the with a look of great amusement reading clearly on my face, the effect would have been greater if I had popcorn but Matt seemed to get the idea anyway, flipping me off before taking a few more wobbly steps.

I choked out a laugh as he nearly fell over yet again after moving little more then a few feet further towards me, causing my companion to curse loudly. The Thought of going out there to help my best friend crossed my mind but left quickly as I watched him frantically wave his gloved hands about as though he where trying to direct traffic at an airport.

Suddenly there was a large snapping sound, followed by the loud thud of Matt's body colliding with the hard ice and a second large crack.

Was the ice breaking under his weight?

"Matt" I called out to the stranded redhead, drooping my chocolate from surprise, "Stay right there, don't move!"

"Like I have much choice," He yelled back, his voice giving away his obvious annoyance and frustration, "I couldn't get up if I tried!"

As quickly as possible I carefully made my way toward the gamer that was lying on his stomach on what was clearly not the strongest patch of ice ever.

I was within spitting distance of the other boy when there was another loud crack and the ice beneath his body gave way to the bitter cold water hiding beneath, dragging my best friend down into its depth.

"MATT!" I cry out, leaning over the hole to search for the gamer, my mind still in shock from how suddenly it all seemed to happen.

An eternity went by before Matts head finally breached the surface, coughing and choking on the water that had found its way into his lungs as his shivering became more and more uncontrollable.

"Shit." He managed to spit out as he hacked up more of the unwelcome fluid.

My mind finally snapped back into gear as the relief washed over me, I reached out arm to drag him back in.

"Take my hand Matty!" to my surprise he seems to take a few seconds to register what I had said before he finally gave me his hand.

Backing up, I pull the frozen boy out onto the ice, his cloths dragging half the river up with him. I quickly helped him up and half dragged the redheads shivering body off of the Ice and onto the relative safety of the snow covered ground where he promptly collapsed in a heap.

"I-its real cold Mells," he murmured as I begun to rip off his wet and now incredibly cold clothing, "D-don't take my jacket."

"It's only going to make you colder," I informed the gamer as I removed everything but his boxers before removing my own coat and pulling it around number threes shoulders, "Hear."

Satisfied he probably couldn't walk all the way back himself I pull him onto my back, suddenly glad that he is so skinny as I stand up as slowly and smoothly as possible while piggy-backing my best friend.

By the time we got back to the dormitory it was already dark, but fortunately nobody was in the hallways so I managed to carry Matt back to our shared room without being noticed, if Roger found us now matts worst fear of being trapped with the evil house nurse will be realised and we will both have to listen as the old man talks at us until our ears bleed.

Matt slides down off my back and stumbles over to the heater in the corner without a single word, balling himself up in front of it in the fettle position. I walk over to my bed and rip off the thick blanket, draping it around the future hacker's shoulders.

"Hot chocolate?" I Question, my lips only inches away from his cold ears.

In response my roommate only nods, eyes fixed on the radiator as if it where the screen of one of his much loved videogames.

I feel almost bad for leaving him, causing my trip to the kitchen and back to be record breaking fast; before I reached the door to our room however I noticed a pair of grey eyes staring at me from across the hall. Near.

"I won't tell Roger." The albino whispers, eyes still drilling into mine.

"You better not." I hiss back, walking calmly into my room and slamming the door behind me. Damn that Near, nothing ever got passed his keen eyes in this hell hole.

My frustration melted away as two sparkling green eyes turned to lock with mine, questioning me as to why I had slammed. His eyes slowly slid down, finally focusing on the mug's I griped firmly in my hands, travelling back up to my eyes after a second, a delighted smile forming on the redheads face.

Matt lifted his arm, inviting me under the blanket with him, an invitation I could never decline. I walked over and climbed in with him, snuggling up against him before handing him one of the mugs, which was taken from me with another one of the gamers cute smiles. We sat like that for what seemed like hours before the younger boy broke the silence.

"Hey Mells…"

"Yeah Matt?"

"Love you Mells."

"Love you to Matty…"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW  
THE MORE YOU REVIEW  
THE FASTER I WRITE NEW STORY'S!


End file.
